Problem: Nadia did 68 fewer squats than Vanessa in the morning. Nadia did 24 squats. How many squats did Vanessa do?
Solution: Nadia did 24 squats, and Vanessa did 68 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $24 + 68$ squats. She did $24 + 68 = 92$ squats.